Stronger than humans
by Yoyi-Yi
Summary: This is a response to Norse Kink. Summary: Loki's not as strong as your average Asgardian and definitely not as Thor. But he's still stronger than humans and most superheroes. (Let's rate this T for bad language. Tags: Crack!fic, humor, Loki is strong, Tony does not like to be thrown out of windows, Loki likes to throw things out of windows, ONE-SHOT).


**Notes**:(Singsonging) I am booooreeeeeed... So I am answering prooooooompts... Because I am so boooooooooreeeeeed. xDDD

**Without** beta. Horrific English. Be sure I can't write on character so OoC xDDD Enjoy, please.

* * *

Aw man, this was messed up. Tony couldn't NOT believe that another demi-god was in his presence, yet again. Lest that that demi-god was Loki, no less. So when he saw the Asgardian taking some of his finest bottles of alcohol he dressed up on his Iron-Man suit, in the hopes he could get Loki away from his liquor treasures.

Loki looked up from the mix he was making to see Tony Stark inside his red, metal can. He smiled, sipping a little of the mix. He grimaced, too hot. The conjured some ice and tried again. Ah! Perfect.

"So, what do you want?" he asked the Avenger, as if it was the other coming to his house and not the other way round.

"I want you out of my house. Now. And leave my bottles alone!"

"I do remember you inviting me to a shot?" Loki had a crocked smile, his perfectly white teeth showing.

"I don't want to destroy my home again, so please?" Tony approached Loki and took him by the wrist, the one that wasn't holding the glass. Loki looked at their tangled limbs. "Like right now would be marvelous."

"Oh! I think you are misinterpreting something. Whilst I am not as physically strong as my brother and companions, you are in the wrong believing that I am weaker that you." He looked up, still smiling, taking another sip. "And if you retired your paw from my arm, it would be _marvelous_."

So Tony got annoyed at him. And yeah, he forgot that Loki was strong, because he had seen the Hulk beating him video way too much to remember this guy wasn't an ordinary human. So he took away the glass and tried to move Loki.

But the other didn't move. Not a centimeter. He wasn't smiling. And with a single punch he had Iron-Man on the floor, with a boot over his chest. Tony was struggling to get up, to move that foot, but to no avail. So, after some minutes of useless fight, he gave up. Loki was holding the glass again, sipping at it with a blissful look.

Once he finished it, he served himself another one.

"I recall inviting you to _one_ shot. Not two," Tony said, from the floor, mask out.

"Yes, I know. This one is for the inconvenience of you trying to steal away my beverage."

Fuck. It. All. Tony ignited his suit and with all the power it had, he tried to escape. He could hear Loki laughing softly. Then, he felt suddenly dragged. Loki released him without warning and he was going to... _CRASH!_ Good bye wall.

Now, he was fucking annoyed. "I'm going to tell your brother-"

"Oh, c'mon, don't be like a little child. Can't you fight on your own, mm?"

He wanted to punch the demi-god. Oh! How he wanted it. So he tried. And tried, and tried, until he was surrounded by rubble and Loki's laughter rang in his ears. He was still holding the fucking glass, still sipping at it, still mocking him.

So he launched himself directly towards him... to be stopped with one hand. Loki walked towards the nearest window. And looked down. He whistled. "This is pretty much a lot of height."

"What?"

"I do believe you love to fly? Mm? And since this seems like our little ritual..."

"What? No, no!"

Loki smiled at him. "The drink was lovely, and the chat. But I have to go now, so... Good bye, _mate_." And he threw him.

The fucking psychopath threw him out the fucking window!

"Fucking motherfucker!" Tony cursed. The suit, for some reason or another, didn't work until he was almost smashed on the ground. He really, really wanted to see Thor giving his little brother a beating or something.

So he straightened to be thrown to the floor. And having someone stepping over him.

"See you latter, Mr. Stark."

"Fuck you," he mumbled to the floor.

* * *

**Final notes**: About calling Loki a demi-god. I have read fics in which he and Thor are called that. :p That's all.


End file.
